<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TEA f0r tWo @nd tw0 FOr teA by tinybox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157853">TEA f0r tWo @nd tw0 FOr teA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox/pseuds/tinybox'>tinybox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unreality_strikes_back.exe [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking the Fourth Wall, False Memories, Memory Alteration, Obsessive Behavior, Self-Harm, Swearing, Video Game Mechanics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybox/pseuds/tinybox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the third meeting, the conflict between Yuri and Natsuki is resolved...kind of.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>unreality_strikes_back.exe [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TEA f0r tWo @nd tw0 FOr teA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*Load</strong>
</p><p>Another day passes, and it's time for the club meeting already. To be honest, after what happened yesterday, I almost considered not coming at all...which is kind of silly, seeing as it was just a little argument between Yuri and Natsuki. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>"Me?" Natsuki yelps. "Look who's talking, you wannabe edgy bitch!"</em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>"Sorry that my lifestyle is too much for something of your mental age to comprehend!" Yuri shouts.</em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Entering the clubroom, the usual scene greets me. Natsuki is sitting at a desk reading manga, and Yuri is...pacing back and forth anxiously. </p><p>
  <em>Huh.</em>
</p><p>"Welcome back, Kaito," Yuri says bashfully, approaching me with a weak smile. </p><p>"Ah, hi Yuri..."</p><p>I'm not sure if it's me, or if it's Yuri's expression...but the weight of yesterday's quarrel still hangs in the air a little.</p><p>"U-Um..." Yuri stutters, glancing over the room. </p><p>Natsuki is still absorbed in her book, and Monika is...nowhere to be found.</p><p>
  <em>That's kind of weird...you'd think the club president would be the first one here, especially after the comment she made to Yuri yesterday.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, Yuri takes my arm and pulls me to the corner of the room. </p><p>"About yesterday...I..." Yuri stops short, sweat starting to bead on her forehead. "I really need to apologize. Nothing like that has ever happened before. Something just came over me, I guess...I wasn't acting mentally sound. Please don't think we're usually like this! Not just me, but Natsuki as well..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"If you want to prove anything," Yuri sneers, "then stop harassing other with your sickening attitude! You think you can counterbalance your toxic personality just by dressing and acting cute? The only cute thing about you is how hard you try."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Whoa," Natsuki mockingly laughs, "be careful or you might cut yourself on that edge, Yuri. Oh, my bad...you already do, don't you?"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>...That hadn't been a little argument at all. </p><p>
  <em>Why did I think it was in the first place?</em>
</p><p>"Don't worry about it," I casually lie. Moving on to a more honest approach, I tell Yuri, "Even though I haven't been in the club for very long, I could tell something was off yesterday. Maybe we were just a little sensitive because it was our first time sharing poems. But whatever it was...it didn't make me think any less of you. Besides, everyone has a bad day once in a while. It doesn't mean you're a terrible person."</p><p>I give my best attempt at a reassuring smile. "I can tell you're a good person, Yuri. And now that you're apologizing, I know you didn't really mean it."</p><p>Yuri flushes. "A-Ah..." she stutters. "Kaito, don't those kind of things so frankly...they make me a little too happy."</p><p>
  <em>What does she mean by that?</em>
</p><p>"I'm really glad you're such an understanding person," Yuri continues. "And I'm really glad you joined this club. Everything is a little bit brighter with you around, and-"</p><p>
  <strong> <strike>"</strike> <em><strike>When I write poems, I find myself trying to see the world through your eyes. Because you make my life exciting, and whenever you're around</strike>, the world is just a little bit brighter than it was before..."</em> </strong>
</p><p>Those words echo in my mind over and over and-</p><p>"Sorry..." Yuri apologizes, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What...what am I even saying right now...? I just-"</p><p>Natsuki sidles up to us, looking annoyed, but not upset. "Hey, have you guys seen Monika?"</p><p>"Ah-!" Yuri gasps, startling a little. </p><p>Unlike Yuri, who still seems troubled by the argument, Natsuki seems to have put the entire thing behind her. </p><p>"No, I haven't..." I tell Natsuki. "I was also kind of wondering where she was."</p><p>"Man," Natsuki sighs, "Yuri, I'm guessing you haven't, either?"</p><p>Yuri is silent, clearly taken aback by how calmly Natsuki is addressing her. </p><p>
  <em>Natsuki never seemed like the type of person who forgives easy...guess that shows I really shouldn't judge a book by its cover.</em>
</p><p>"N-No, I haven't..." Yuri stutters.</p><p>"Jeez, this isn't like her at all," Natsuki says. "I know it's stupid, but I can't help but worry a little bit...what? Why are you looking at me like that?"</p><p>"Natsuki, about yesterday..." Yuri begins, looking as though she wants to sink into the floor and die, "I-I just want to apologize! I promise I didn't mean any of the things I said! And I'll do my best to stay under control from now on. So-"</p><p>"Yuri, what the heck are you talking about?" Natsuki blurts out, clearly confused.</p><p>
  <em>Is Natsuki trying to pretend the argument yesterday never happened? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But...she sounds like she really doesn't know what Yuri's talking about.</em>
</p><p>"...Eh?" Yuri quietly gasps.</p><p>"Jeez," Natsuki says teasingly, <strong>"WHATEVER'S ON YOUR MIND, I'M SURE IT WAS NOTHING. I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER ANYTHING BAD HAPPENING. YOU'RE JUST THE KIND OF PERSON WHO WORRIES TOO MUCH ABOUT THE LITTLE THINGS, AREN'T YOU?"</strong></p><p>Yuri looks stunned.</p><p>"Natsuki, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but-"</p><p>
  <strike> <em>Oh god her eyes are gone! Natsuki has no eyes </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike><strong>"Le8ded8dhhtrhfd rhbfdjc," </strong>Natsuki intones. <strong>"midbulls sailcloth blindsight lifeline-"</strong></strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>What the fuck what the fuck she has no eyes</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>Her mouth her mouth oh shit what's going on shit fuck </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>She's saying more words, but none of them make any sense, and her voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard and I feel like I'm about to throw up and</strike>
</p><p>"I'll accept your apology if it helps you feel better about it," Natsuki concludes. "Besides, it's kind of nice to hear, since I was always afraid you secretly hated me or something like that."</p><p>Natsuki snickers a little.</p><p>"N-No, not at all...!" Yuri practically shouts. Flushing bright red, she says in a much quieter voice, "I don't hate you..."</p><p>
  <em>What just happened? Am I going insane? Did Natsuki's eyes really...</em>
</p><p>"Well, you're kind of weird, but I don't hate you either."</p><p>
  <em>Wait, what was I thinking about?</em>
</p><p>Natsuki turns to me. "You're still on trial, though..." </p><p>Pausing mid-sentence, Natsuki's expression turns from teasing to concerned. "Hey, you don't look so good. Um...are you feeling alright? Cause you look kind of pale..."</p><p>Suddenly, the door swings open, and Monika hurries into the clubroom. </p><p>"Sorry! I'm super sorry!" Monika apologizes, cheeks flushed from running. "I didn't mean to be late...I hope you guys weren't worried or anything."</p><p>"...A little bit," I admit. "I think Natsuki was more concerned than I was."</p><p>Natsuki swats me on the arm. "I-I was not!"</p><p>"That kind of hurt..." I quietly complain.</p><p>"Good." Natsuki decisively says. "You deserved it."</p><p>"Ahaha," Monika giggles. </p><p>"What took you so long anyway?" Natsuki asks with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>"Ah...well, my last period today was study hall. To be honest, I just lost track of time," Monika admits. "Ahaha..."</p><p>"That makes no sense, though," Natsuki argues. "You would have heard the bell ring at least."</p><p>"Ah...I must have not heard it, since I was practicing piano," Monika explains. </p><p>"Piano...? I wasn't aware that you played music as well," Yuri comments.</p><p>"Ah, don't give me more credit than I deserve. I guess I've been practicing for a while, but I'm still not really good yet."</p><p>"Still...that must require a lot of dedication," Yuri says admiringly. "So, I'm still impressed."</p><p>Monika blushes. "Aw, well thanks, Yuri."</p><p>"You should play something for us sometime!" Natsuki excitedly says. </p><p>"Ahaha, that's..."</p><p>Monika looks at me. </p><p>"Well, I'm working on writing a song, but it's not quite done, yet...maybe once I get a little bit better, I will."</p><p>"That sounds pretty cool," I tell Monika. "I look forward to it."</p><p>Monika smiles sweetly at me. "Is that so? In that case...I won't let you down, Kaito."</p><p>"Ah...I didn't mean any pressure or anything like that!"</p><p>"Ahaha, don't worry," Monika says reassuringly. "I was hoping that I could share it with you, anyway. I guess that's why I've been practicing so much recently."</p><p>
  <em>Is Monika referring to the whole club or just me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...Don't be so self-centered, she's obviously talking about the whole club!</em>
</p><p>"In that case, best of luck."</p><p>"Thanks! So, I didn't miss anything, did I?"</p><p>"N-Not really," I lie. "Actually, does anyone here like chocolate cookies? I bought one at the vending machine...but I don't actually like cookies too much."</p><p>Natsuki's eyes light up. "Well, if you're not interested, I can take it off your hands," she says in a faux dismissive tone. </p><p>I pass over the cookie; taking the treat, Natsuki quickly retreats into the closet. </p><p>"Kaito..." Yuri quietly says, "can we...well, since your compliments put me in a good mood...I was wondering if you would like to spend some time together today. I mean- in the club!"</p><p>Sweat is beading on Yuri's forehead.</p><p>"That sounds nice," I tell her. "I'd love to read some more of the book with you."</p><p>Yuri instantly perks up. "Okay! Can we start now? Let's find a place to sit-"</p><p>Mid-sentence, Yuri stops short, all the energy deflating out of her like a balloon getting released of air.</p><p>"Ah-" Yuri gasps, "I'm sorry! My heart...just won't stop pounding for some reason..."</p><p>"Don't worry about it," I reassure her. "Being enthusiastic is never a bad thing..."</p><p>"Y-Yeah!" Yuri stutters. "But...I need to try to calm down. I won't be able to focus on reading like this..."</p><p>Yuri takes a deep breath, then pulls a copy of the book out of her bag. </p><p>"Actually," Yuri begins, "I have a request...do you mind if I make some tea first?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>"If there's one thing that can make my reading time any better, it's a nice cup of tea. Not to mention for yourself, as well." </p><p>Standing up, Yuri makes her way to the closet; I follow and watch as she retrieves a small water pitcher from the shelf- the kind with a filter inside. </p><p>"Can you hold this for a second?" Yuri asks, offering me the water pitcher.</p><p>"Sure," I reply, taking the pitcher from her hands. </p><p>Yuri then pulls out an electric kettle. "I'm going to plug this in at the teacher's desk, and then I'll go get some water."</p><p>Walking past me, Yuri sets the kettle on the teacher's desk.</p><p>Meanwhile, I can't help but watch her movements.</p><p>To my surprise, the way she walks really contrasts her speaking mannerisms. Especially because of her long legs, Yuri appears elegant and methodical.</p><p>
  <em>Is it weird that I'm looking at her legs?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Does this make me some kind of.... leg pervert?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...Is that even a thing???</em>
</p><p>"Okay, may I have the water pitcher?" Yuri asks.</p><p>I hand over the water pitcher. </p><p>"Thanks, I'll be right back."</p><p>"Want me to come along?"</p><p>"N-No, t-that's okay," Yuri stutters. "You stay here...it won't take long."</p><p>Pitcher in hand, Yuri hurries out of the classroom.</p><p>With a shrug, I go and sit down at my desk.</p><p>Monika approaches me with a worried expression. "Ah...did Yuri leave you again?"</p><p>"She's just filling up the water pitcher to make tea," I explain. </p><p>"Oh, okay!" Monika says brightly. "Sorry for misunderstanding."</p><p>With those parting words, Monika walks over and sits and her own desk. Picking up her notebook, she immediately starts writing in it.</p><p>
  <em>I might as well doodle in my sketchbook while waiting for Yuri to come back.</em>
</p><p>Time passes.</p><p>
  <em>Yuri said it wouldn't take long...is something holding her up?</em>
</p><p>Bored of waiting, I decide to go looking for her.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing that Yuri will probably be by the nearest water fountain, I head down the hallway to the left. </p><p>Then, from around the corner, I hear a strange sound.</p><p>
  <em>What's that noise?</em>
</p><p>"Haaah...haaah...haaah...haaah."</p><p>
  <em>It sounds like breathing...</em>
</p><p>Then, a sharp inhale, like someone is sucking air through their teeth.</p><p>"Khhhh-!"</p><p>
  <em>Are they in pain...?</em>
</p><p>Gathering my courage, I peer around the corner. </p><p>"Yuri, is that-"</p><p>"Kya-!" Yuri gasps, flinching away from me.</p><p>
  <em>She's bleeding!</em>
</p><p>Yuri's arms are covered in small diagonal slashes, blood trickling from her open wounds onto her shirt and</p><p>
  <strong> <strike>Knowing that Yuri will probably be by the nearest water fountain, I head down the hallway to the left. </strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike>Then, from around the corner, I hear a strange sound.</strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>What's that noise?</em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike>"Haaah...haaah...haaah...haaah."</strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>It sounds like breathing...</em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike>Then, a sharp i̵̻͍̰̯̯̹̘̰͙̭͂̽̃̾͒̂͘̕͜ņ̶̗͙̮̑͒̉̾͛̈́͘h̸̗͕̣̰̏â̸̠͛͋͂͋͛̍̀͛̐̕͝͝l̷̰̩̫̗͖͕̖̦̠͈͌̈́̉̆̃̉ë̵̢̧͔̘̖͖͈̦̞́̉̒̎͛̈͌͑̆͠͠, like someone is sucking air through their teeth.</strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike>"Khhhh-!"</strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>Are they in pain...?</em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike>Gathering my courage, I peer around the corner. </strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike>"Yuri, is th̶̢̰̖̼͚̪͂͗̂̓̄̑̎̈̋̐̇̐̚ͅat-"</strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike>"Kya-!" Yuri gasps, flinching away from me.</strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><strike> <em>She's bleeding!</em> </strike> <strike></strike></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Y̸̨̤̥͕̹͍̟̞̻̠͔͔͉̞̱̆͂̓͑͂͆͛͝͝ũ̸͉̗̜̟r̶̢̨͇͔̱̲̣͈̳̙̓̏͑̓̈́̃̓͘͜i̸̬͍̜͑̉͐̾̎̆̈́̌̾'̸̣̦͈͉̣͖̳̖̲̘̗̩̤̣̉͌̎͝ṣ̷͓̯͚̖̜̊̽̀́̿̄̀̌̈́̆͊́͛͝ ̷̟̤̘̐̈́ǎ̷̡̫̤̺̮͓͔̯̭̓̄̽̊͠ṛ̵̼̞̼̝̖̱̘͔͉̾̉͋̉͌̔͆͊͗̈́͘m̷̧̮̙̱͕̟̦̬̩͇̭͙̫̦̃͌̓̀̈͊̆͆͋̑̍̋͘͝s̸̛̻̣̯̠̙͐͒͑̂̄́͠ ̴̹̩͙̗͉̬̙͔̻̀̀̓̊̍̓̾̏̈́̓̕̚̕͜ä̵̮̣̥̗͕́̍̆r̸͎͖̰͍̤̣͈̥͚̻͇͔̥͎̎̂̓̒͌̈̔̈̂͘ë̴̢̨̨̗̱̖̼͙̮̬̯̤̻̄̈́̈͜͝͝ ̶̰̱̞̜̳̺̱̼̫̞̓͑́̓́̐͛̑̐̓̉͝ç̷̤̳̬͙̺͓̥̾͋̓̃͆̃͘ö̸̘͈ͅv̵̢̱̖͓̹̲͕̿͑̓̋̂̑̕͘ḛ̷̳͚̺̹̼̥͍̼̥̗͕̻̏ŗ̶̢̧̬̩͗̉̔͆͗͝e̵͍̳͇̗͔̻̫̟͎͓͔͇͛ͅd̸̡̥͇̿͐͆͐́̈́̇̂͗̏͌̀ ̵̨̨͙̯̩̠̖̅̄̅̈́͐̌̎̃̓͜i̸̢̛͍̳̣̪͙̣̍̔͂͋̚͝͝n̴͕͈̝̦̤̞̤̎̍͆́̓̈́͘ͅ ̸͈̲̈́̑̏̕s̸̨̯͇̘̫͙̻̗͕͍̊̌̏̐͑̐̔̄͆̂͛͊̕ͅm̸̺̰̹͓͚̳̾̌̐ą̸̛̬̳́̎̚l̶͔̩̟͉͇̯̣̝͊͘͝ͅl̷̥̦̟͎͒̈́̀̈́̎̃͒̓̓̇͝ͅ ̴͙̹͉͙̩͆͂̍̍̐̍͘̚̚͠͝ḑ̸̻͕̪̊͂i̵̧̫͋̋͊̀͗́̍̒̏̂̈́a̸̦̩̼̹̝̣͚͕̩̼̘̰͔͓͆̈́̐̈͆͗̔̊͌g̶͓̮͎̅̃̊͐͗̏̕͠o̵͎͇̭̗͚̹̿̍͊̉͐͗̑̆̑̚͝n̷̟̝̮̙̟̜̩̗̥͚͕͆̀̽̃͜͝ͅͅą̵̼͇͚͙͎̭̝̽̉̆̈́͝l̷̛̬̑͒̕ ̵̱̗̥̐̐͛̋̆͗̄̈́̿̓̔s̵̢̤̮̮̖͑̎̃̔͝l̶̝̟̣͖̩̲͙̜͖͔̑̄͂̒̄͗̅͊̏̾͒̐̂͛̆á̴̛̙̯͔̱̗̜͙̝͈͚̍͗̃̈́͠s̷͖̥͇̺̫̗͓̪͓͈̱̠̯̤͊̇̐̀͝h̸̛̞͆͋̈̄̔̐͂̓͂̅͋̀̿͠ę̴̨̢̱̗̱̖̔͐̂͜͝s̷̡̗͈̪̫̱͖͍͇͇̹̬̳̯̈͌́̒̂,̶̨̹̣͖̯̮̮̼́͗̄̋́̈͋̏̂͊̍̉͘ ̶̲͇͈̙̈b̷̢̡̖͉͙͈͉͎͔̫̞̃̒̊̇̿̈̃̇̊̏̋l̴͉̭̭̗͕̘͙̫̮͗͋͊̉̿͛̑̓̕o̴̡̨͚͙̥̟͎͉͉̭͖̥͆̄̉̄̈́̂̈́͑̏̒̈́͜͝ơ̶̞̪̗͆̑͌́̀͒̂̓̇̐̚͝͝ḑ̷̧̨̨̪̤͖͕̗̭̭̥̗̥͂̾͒̒̒̊̆̏͌͌̐͒ ̵͉̮͌͆͂̄̍̓̚͝͝t̷̢̰̜̦̳̤̺̜͒̇͒̉͘͘͘͜r̴̞̞̽̑͗͜i̷̳̘̰̬͇̠͈̲̎̏̊̀͒͌͝c̷̢̯͔̱̪̫̩̺̺̺̹̄̐̀͑̿̓̔̅̆̔̚̕k̷͖̔̋̇̀͂̔̈̂͂͗̌͘͘͝͝l̶͉̱̞͋͌̊ͅi̸̢̧̢̛̯͔̟̞̲̜͚͂̍̂͊n̷̨̺̮̱͖̺͓̝̝̼͇̹͆́́̐̌̑͗̽̈̌̊̒͑̂̚g̵̜̘̥̹͖̲̱̟̹̼̳͛̑̿̐͊́̄̑̉̌̕͠͠ ̴̢̦̣̥̘̭̗͓͎̋͜f̶̢̾̉̑̓̍̉͗̕͘͝r̵̨̙̳̫̗͚̗͕̭͌̈́̋̆̔̀ͅͅǒ̵̼̺̩̭̋͊̒̀̆̊̔͘m̸̡͖̞̭̝̬̮̯̽̿͑̚͝ ̶͉͔̮̩͈͖̗̩̲͙̯̠̘̠̇̇̓̉̓̊͐̉̅̾̾̓̕h̴̗̜̹͔̟̮̼̙̖̝́͛̈́̂̄e̴̡̛̼̝̘̪͎̖̬͖̬̭͆̈́̅͛͗͌́͂͛̏̅̇͜͠͝ŗ̶̻̤̮̥͚̹̝̮̤͎̩̪̀͐̇̉̄̅̿͜ ̵̱͉͉̟̘̌̑̔̈̈́̐̐̎̽̀o̴̺̪̹͇̗̜̙̿̽̑̏̇̋͊̓̌͊ͅp̸̨̭͈̖͇̎͒͒̋̅̑̈̈́̐̈́́̒͘͘e̸͎̜̘̙͖̞̩̼͝ͅn̵̡̨͉͎̦͓̪͇̞̦̘̭̪̖̑̾̉̈ͅ ̵̘̯̤̳̅͗̇̂͌̅͂̈́w̶͇̣̩̙̩̝̗͕͙̋͗̕̚ͅo̷̡̠̗̲̪̞̻̺̝̠̺͆̽ų̶͙̗̳̠̝̥̝̻͙͒̿̈́̈́̓͐̈́̆͠͝n̸̤͉͖̮̘̻̩̼̤̫͌̐̈́̄́͐̏̈́̎͠͠͝ḋ̴̡̧̟̝̳̃͌̇̚͝s̶̡̥̳̣͍̜̬̯̤̭̲̍̂̓͊͛̑́̏̄̚͘͝ ̶̙̟̯̈́̈́̊͊̓̇̒ơ̵̡̧̛̤͎̣̼͋̃̆͆͐̽̔͗̈́̐̋͘͘ņ̴͓̗͎̗̣̙͉͕̤͔̟͍̍̆͗̎̀t̸̩̯̫̮̳͔̤̰̣̦̞̺̣͒̇̌͂̅͌̉͐̓̒̑̌͝o̸͇͈͍̿͂̃̅ ̷̧̗̦̫̫͖̪͖̯̻̆̋̃̿̈̓͝ḩ̶̛̯͙̼͇͙̲̪̯̂͗͑̈́̏̓̑̑́̿͘͘͘͝ě̷̤̫̬̾̆̿̿̈r̷͈̗̼̜͉̘͚̘͔͚̾͗͐͌̍̈͒͜ ̷̞͗̿̀̽̽͊͊̎̓̿͐̊͊s̷̨̭̖̤̤̃̄͘͝ͅh̷̯̯̪̟̱͓̬̥̺̗̥̎̀͊̄̒̃̔̽̅̕͝i̸̡̛͈̤͚̩͆̾̄̿̔̒̈r̸̨̩̼̙̰̖̮͈͕̜̟̱͎̃̐͜t̷̢̰̺̭̤̖̗̲͉̻̱͍̖̲̓̔ ̶͙̮͚̞͓̺̹͎̝̈́̄̊͊͛̓a̴̺̱̜̗̔̈́͂̔͑̌͋͋͘n̸̡̦̯̲͉͊̎̊͛́ͅd̵͓̤͚͚̬͉̀̓̈́͗̐͒̆͗͘͝</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just as I am about to leave the clubroom in search of Yuri, she comes back with the water pitcher in hand. A wave of relief rushes over me, and I feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders.</p><p>
  <em>She's okay! </em>
</p><p>Which is a weird thought to have, because of course Yuri's okay. Why wouldn't she be?</p><p>"I'm back," Yuri says with a small smile. "Thanks for waiting patiently."</p><p>"No problem. I'm just glad-" <em>that you're safe. That you're alive </em>"-sorry, lost my train of thought."</p><p>"Kaito, do you like oolong tea?" Yuri asks.</p><p>
  <em>Oolong tea...I think I've had it before. </em>
</p><p>I shrug. "Sounds good to me."</p><p>"Very well," Yuri says with a small smile, setting the temperature on the kettle to 200 degrees. "Now it's time to get the teapot."</p><p>"You really do this properly, don't you?"</p><p>"Of course...I shouldn't do anything less when making tea for others."</p><p>"Even if I'm not an expert on tea or anything...?"</p><p>"Huhu," Yuri softly giggles. "In that case, you'll only be more impressed."</p><p>"Ah...perhaps I will."</p><p>Yuri fetches the teapot and begins measuring the leaves, quietly humming a little.</p><p>I don't recognize the tune, or I would have started humming along as well. Since I don't, I instead comment, "You must be in a good mood now..."</p><p>"Is that so? I was letting it show...and you noticed. I was doing a bit of thinking...and I decided I would try expressing myself a little bit more. It turns out that it's not very hard for me to do...when it's you who I'm around, anyway."</p><p>I can feel my face starting to warm. "Ah...that's great, Yuri! Just don't push yourself too much."</p><p>"You're always worrying about me, Kaito...it's very endearing."</p><p>I watch Yuri pour a cup of tea for each of us.</p><p>"Kaito, I have another request. Do you mind if we sit on the floor today? It's a little easier on my back...I can read with my back against the wall rather than bending over at my desk."</p><p>"Ah, sorry, I didn't realize!" I quickly apologize.</p><p>"No worries. I just have back pain fairly regularly, so I do my best to manage it."</p><p>"Back pain is the worst," I sympathize. "Do you know what's causing it?"</p><p>"It's most likely because my-" Yuri begins, before suddenly blanching in the middle of her sentence. "A-Ah, it's m-my..."</p><p>
  <em>Get your mind out of the gutter, Kaito! She obviously means...</em>
</p><p>"Your posture, right? Always hunched over like that while reading..."</p><p>"Yes!" Yuri hurriedly agrees. "I have terrible reading posture! So that's why we should sit on the floor."</p><p>"Far enough. I'll go and get the book."</p><p>I retrieve the book from my bag, and while doing so, I spot the small bag of chocolates that I keep hidden from...um, I guess myself? Potential strangers who might snoop through my bag?</p><p>Since it'll go with the tea, I take the candy with me. </p><p> </p><p>Yuri and I then sit at the wall, teacups at our sides. As if it sync, we assume the same reading position as last time, each holding one half of the book.</p><p>Except this time....our bodies are even closer to each other.</p><p>
  <em>Don't do or say anything weird or creepy!</em>
</p><p>"I can't see too well," Yuri murmurs, before sliding closer.</p><p>
  <em>...Is this what it feels like to have a heart attack?</em>
</p><p>Yuri hands me my tea cup with a soft smile. Holding it with my hand that's not holding the book, I end up in a position that makes it even harder to focus...<em>because now I need to focus on making sure I don't accidentally touch her chest!</em></p><p>Meanwhile, Yuri hasn't noticed a single thing. </p><p>She wears her intense reading expression, and I can only presume the world around her has faded away. </p><p>I use all my willpower to focus on reading, trying to ignore the uneasiness in my gut.</p><p>
  <em>It's just a book, it's just a book. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We're not even at any disturbing parts!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I need something to distract me...</em>
</p><p>Taking a sip of tea, I remember the chocolates; I put the teacup between my legs and fumble with the chocolate wrapper. </p><p>"Ah...one second," I murmur, and briefly let go of the book to finish opening the wrapper. "You can have as many as you want, by the way," I offer.</p><p>To my surprise, Yuri shakes her head. "Ah, that's...that's okay, I won't take anything."</p><p>"It's okay, I don't mind sharing," I say reassuringly. </p><p>"Well...if I touch it, then the chocolate might get smudges on the pages," Yuri worries. </p><p>"Ah, you're right. I didn't even think about that. My bad..."</p><p>I look down at my hand, and realize that my fingertips are stained with chocolate. </p><p>"No need to apologize," Yuri soothingly says. "I'll hold the book, okay?"</p><p>Yuri opens the book with both hands, making sure that it's easy to read from my position. But in doing so, her arm is now resting on my leg. </p><p>I pop the chocolate in my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Yuri is already totally focused on her reading again; I take out another chocolate, and eat that as well. </p><p>Then, I take out a third chocolate...and hold it up to Yuri. She doesn't even look away from her book- she just parts her lips, as if this situation was completely natural to her.</p><p>
  <em>Well, I can't stop now...</em>
</p><p>I apprehensively place the chocolate in her mouth, and just like that, Yuri closes her lips around it. </p><p>Yuri's expression suddenly breaks.</p><p>Quickly swallowing the chocolate, she looks at me like she needs to confirm what just happened. </p><p>"Kaito..." Yuri breathes. "My heart..."</p><p>Suddenly, Yuri forcefully grabs my arm and jerks me to my feet. My tea cup gets knocked over, spilling oolong tea all over the book. </p><p>"My heart won't stop pounding, Kaito. I can't calm down. I can't focus on anything anymore...!"</p><p>I gently squeeze Yuri's hand. "It's going to be okay, it's going to be okay. I promise. Just try and take a deep-"</p><p>"Can you feel it, Kaito?" Yuri interrupts, suddenly pressing my heart against her chest. "Why is this happening to me?"</p><p>"Try and breathe, Yuri. It's going to be-"</p><p>"I feel like I'm losing my mind," Yuri whimpers. "I can't make it stop. It even makes me not want to read...I just want...to look...at you."</p><p>I try and remove my hand from Yuri's chest, but she's griping my wrist too tightly.</p><p>"Haah..." Yuri wheezes. "Haah...haaah..."</p><p>"It's going to be okay," I frantically repeat. "Just breathe with me. It's going to be-"</p><p>"U-Um..." Monika stutters, walking up to us with an strange expression. "It's...time to share poems..."</p><p>Yuri quickly releases my hand with a startled gasp.</p><p>She'd been gripping my wrist so tightly, that she'd left a red mark on my skin.</p><p> </p><p>Ẅ̷̩̘̹̖̦̫͚͉̯͎̮̙̰͉͆̐͂̎͠ȟ̵͇̬͚̞̲̟̱̩̻̙̭͚̠̣̫̇̄̌̋̈̐͊̄̚͘͝ǒ̸͚̰̮̼͉̟̥̼͖̝͒͝ ̴̩͓̹̠̰̪͚̟̜̏̎̍̐̓͗̔̓͋̉̿͜͠s̶̛̮̫̘͇̹̜̳̥̞̝͌̅̎͋͝͝h̸͎̠͍̐̅̎̽̈́̆̃́̊͠ǒ̶̘̦̆̂͌̽̑̓u̴̡̨͈̩̥̗͔͔̻̭͙̜̤͎̎̇͑̔̽͌̿͜͝l̸̡̢̧̻̫̖̩͕̭͉̳̙̮͙͐̇̑̾͠ͅd̴̫̻̫̲̹̟̘̠ ̵̛͓̙̳͎̬͚̰̰̼̯͉̬͒͂͒̊̀̇̐͐̓̚͝I̵̢̢͔̙̟̝͇̻͆̉͛̇̉̓̔̐̅̂̇̄̚͝ ̶̥͎̃̔̈́͑̆s̵͍̘̙̼̓͒̇͑̀̌̊͝ḩ̶̡̼͈̳̬̱͎̯̔̑̾̈̋͂̓͒͒̉͌̉̚͝ͅo̸̟͈͓̫̫̓̈́̀w̷̛̗͇̗̭̓̽̑ ̸͈̫̦̻̮̺͔͋̔͜m̷̡͍͓̻̱͍̮̫̪͕͕͉̙̪̜̀̓̊͐͊͂y̸̳͇̰͖͇̫̩̅͊̍̋̈́̓̆̅̀͛̽̿̀̕͝ͅ ̸̼͙͎͍̼̈̆̋́̈́̐̍͒̄̚͠͝͝ͅp̸̳̖͔̫̲̙̣͖̦̙̗̂͋̐̓̐ơ̶͙̮͙͚̩̖͚̗̲̱̺̗̦̝͉̅̐͆̒̂̈́̈́̈́͗̕̕͝ể̵͔̗͎̯̙͙͈͇̖̘̬̬͈͠m̴̱̕ ̶̢̫͆̀̑̔͊̐̎͛̒͑͂̏t̴̢̢̝̟͕͈̲̃͛͐͋̎̉͐̂̅͆̑ợ̶̤̰̪̥͚̯̜̤̲̞̳̘͚̈́̑͆̈́̈́̍̐͋̕͘̕̕͠ ̸̡̩̪̩̭̝̪͖̝̗̞̹̲̓̐̾̆̈̋̍̑̑͋͘f̷̳̹͗i̵̲̼̬̝̼̓̾͊͑̏̇̈́ͅŗ̸̛̝͔̭̪̼̪͉̤̮̫̣̤̿̽͂͛̚ͅs̷̖͕̥̳̺̪̦̣͖̹̙̓̒̒̏̄̀̄̆̽͜͠t̵̢̡̧̘͇̞͓͓̤̳̪̯̝͉̔̽̐̆ͅ?̸̡̧̛̮͚͍̈́̉̓͊̀͑̉͆̍͌͝</p><p>Ņ̸̧̺̭͍͈͓̜̣̝̠͈̓̒͛͐͜͝a̷̧͚̣̺̐ͅţ̵̢̡̛̩̟͇̻̪̜͗͑̓͊̄̆̍̐̕͜s̶͈͎̣̰͐̂̿̅̈́̔͆̍͆͝u̵̡̢̘̣̫͉͉̜̙̹̱̬͕̦̟͒̉̓k̸̢̨̢̻̰̙̺̹̙͇̥̱͓̣͂͗i̷̢̬̝̞̎̀̾͂͆͠</p><p>Y̵̭̳̬̞̻̬̝͈̯͔͐̿̃̎̌̄̐̈́̐͂̃͠ͅͅu̸̢̡̡͓̜̝̗̞̣̘̳̻͑͐̎̅͜r̴̨͇̤̠͇̃̀̋͑̈́̾̉̑̉̑̋͊̕͝i̴̺̳̻̍</p><p>M̶̧̩̝̹̊o̸̧̟̫̺̱̤̭͈̱͒̀͊̎̌̎̚ͅņ̶͈̙̩̃͑́̀͗̈́̑͝͝i̷̡̨̹̩͇̓̇k̸͙̗̝̹̫͖͇̫͖̬͇̪͈̻̆͆̈́̇͒̌̚̚͘ã̸̡̺̦͖̳͚͓̹̗̺̄̌̏̂͐̑͜͠ͅͅ</p><p> </p><p>"Kaito," Monika carefully begins, "I think you saw something that you weren't supposed to see. I didn't want to tell you this, but I don't think I have a choice."</p><p>"Monika, what are you-"</p><p>"It's getting dangerous for you to spend so much time with Yuri," Monika says blandly. "I don't know why, but she seems pretty excitable around you...which shouldn't be a problem in itself."</p><p>Leaning in closer, Monika quietly says, "But when Yuri gets too excited, she finds a place to hide and starts cutting herself with a pocket knife."</p><p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p><p>"She even brings a different one to school every day, like she has a collection or something..."</p><p>I feel the phantom weight of Yuri's fancy knife in my hand, remembering how it cut through paper as easily as it would skin.</p><p>"I mean, it's definitely not because she's depressed or anything like that! I think she gets some kind of high from it. It might even be, like, a sexual thing..."</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why is Monika saying this stuff to me?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How does she know so much about Yuri? I doubt Yuri would share such personal information with anyone...</em>
</p><p>"But the point is, you've been kind of enabling her," Monika says frankly. "I'm not saying it's your fault, though! But I guess that's why I had to explain it all to you...so I think that if you keep your distance, that would probably be the best for her."</p><p>"Monika...how do you know all of this?"</p><p>"I'm club president," Monika unhelpfully explains. "As club president, I just know these sort of things, you know? Anyway, while you're at it, don't be shy to spend a little more time with me. To put it lightly, I at least have it together in my head...and I know how to treat my club members."</p><p>
  <em>I think I'm going to be sick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How can Monika say this about Yuri?!</em>
</p><p>"But anyway...do you want to read my poem now?" Monika asks with a sweet smile. "I like the way this turned out, so I hope you do too!"</p><p>Just looking at Monika's smile banishes all negative thoughts from my mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Save Me</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The colors, they won't</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Bright, bea t ful c l rs</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Flash ng, exp nd ng, piercing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Red, green, blue</em>
  <br/>
  <em>An ndless</em>
  <br/>
  <em>CACOPHONY</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Of meaningless</em>
  <br/>
  <em>noise</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The noise, it won't STOP.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Viol nt, grating w vef rms</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sq e king, screech ng, piercing</em>
  <br/>
  <em>SINE, COSINE, TANGENT</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Like play ng a ch lkboard on a t rntable</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Like playing a KNIFE on a BREATHING RIBCAGE</em>
  <br/>
  <em>n ndl ss</em>
  <br/>
  <em>p m</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Of m n ngl ss</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Delete Her</em>
</p><p> </p><p>By the time I'm finished reading, my hands are shaking for some reason.</p><p>"Sorry, I know it's a kind of abstract. I'm just trying to...um..." Monika sighs, before shaking her head in defeat. "Well, never mind. There's no point in explaining, since you've heard it already."</p><p>"Monika, what do you-"</p><p>"Anyway, here's Monika's Writing Tip of the Day! Sometimes you'll find yourself facing a difficult decision...when you do, don't be afraid to save your game! You never know when...um..."</p><p>Suddenly, the smile drops from Monika's face. "...Who am I talking to? Can you hear me? Tell me you can hear me."</p><p>Even though Monika's staring straight into my eyes, it's like she's trying to look beyond or through me.</p><p>Like I'm not even here. </p><p>"Anything at all," Monika whispers brokenly. "Whoever you are, I know you've made some changes, and...I just don't know what to do anymore."</p><p>
  <strong>Please help me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>*OK</strong>
</p><p>"...That's my advice for today! Thanks for listening."</p><p>
  <em>I can't remember a single word of her advice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What's wrong with me today?</em>
</p><p>Ẅ̷̩̘̹̖̦̫͚͉̯͎̮̙̰͉͆̐͂̎͠ȟ̵͇̬͚̞̲̟̱̩̻̙̭͚̠̣̫̇̄̌̋̈̐͊̄̚͘͝ǒ̸͚̰̮̼͉̟̥̼͖̝͒͝ ̴̩͓̹̠̰̪͚̟̜̏̎̍̐̓͗̔̓͋̉̿͜͠s̶̛̮̫̘͇̹̜̳̥̞̝͌̅̎͋͝͝h̸͎̠͍̐̅̎̽̈́̆̃́̊͠ǒ̶̘̦̆̂͌̽̑̓u̴̡̨͈̩̥̗͔͔̻̭͙̜̤͎̎̇͑̔̽͌̿͜͝l̸̡̢̧̻̫̖̩͕̭͉̳̙̮͙͐̇̑̾͠ͅd̴̫̻̫̲̹̟̘̠ ̵̛͓̙̳͎̬͚̰̰̼̯͉̬͒͂͒̊̀̇̐͐̓̚͝I̵̢̢͔̙̟̝͇̻͆̉͛̇̉̓̔̐̅̂̇̄̚͝ ̶̥͎̃̔̈́͑̆s̵͍̘̙̼̓͒̇͑̀̌̊͝ḩ̶̡̼͈̳̬̱͎̯̔̑̾̈̋͂̓͒͒̉͌̉̚͝ͅo̸̟͈͓̫̫̓̈́̀w̷̛̗͇̗̭̓̽̑ ̸͈̫̦̻̮̺͔͋̔͜m̷̡͍͓̻̱͍̮̫̪͕͕͉̙̪̜̀̓̊͐͊͂y̸̳͇̰͖͇̫̩̅͊̍̋̈́̓̆̅̀͛̽̿̀̕͝ͅ ̸̼͙͎͍̼̈̆̋́̈́̐̍͒̄̚͠͝͝ͅp̸̳̖͔̫̲̙̣͖̦̙̗̂͋̐̓̐ơ̶͙̮͙͚̩̖͚̗̲̱̺̗̦̝͉̅̐͆̒̂̈́̈́̈́͗̕̕͝ể̵͔̗͎̯̙͙͈͇̖̘̬̬͈͠m̴̱̕ ̶̢̫͆̀̑̔͊̐̎͛̒͑͂̏t̴̢̢̝̟͕͈̲̃͛͐͋̎̉͐̂̅͆̑ợ̶̤̰̪̥͚̯̜̤̲̞̳̘͚̈́̑͆̈́̈́̍̐͋̕͘̕̕͠ ̸̡̩̪̩̭̝̪͖̝̗̞̹̓̐̾̆̈̋̍̑̑͋͘n̵̛̦̙͓͕̗̱̥̫̝̍͋̂̑̔̉͑̀͐̈́̂͒͠e̵̡͙̭͖͉͍̤̩̺̖̅̓̏x̷̰̀̓ț̶̞̄̔͋̔̚̚?̷̤̈́̇̍̅͠</p><p>Ņ̸̧̺̭͍͈͓̜̣̝̠͈̓̒͛͐͜͝a̷̧͚̣̺̐ͅţ̵̢̡̛̩̟͇̻̪̜͗͑̓͊̄̆̍̐̕͜s̶͈͎̣̰͐̂̿̅̈́̔͆̍͆͝u̵̡̢̘̣̫͉͉̜̙̹̱̬͕̦̟͒̉̓k̸̢̨̢̻̰̙̺̹̙͇̥̱͓̣͂͗i̷̢̬̝̞̎̀̾͂͆͠</p><p>Y̵̭̳̬̞̻̬̝͈̯͔͐̿̃̎̌̄̐̈́̐͂̃͠ͅͅu̸̢̡̡͓̜̝̗̞̣̘̳̻͑͐̎̅͜r̴̨͇̤̠͇̃̀̋͑̈́̾̉̑̉̑̋͊̕͝i̴̺̳̻̍</p><p> </p><p>Natsuki looks over my poem with a critical eye. </p><p>"Well," she eventually says, "it's not really any worse than your last one. But I can't really say it's any better, either."</p><p>I breathe a sigh of relief. "Phew."</p><p>"Huh? 'Phew' what?" Natsuki questions, raising both of her eyebrows.</p><p>"Ah...well, anything that isn't a train wreck, I'll take as a win. And I get the feeling that you're probably the most critical."</p><p>"H-Hey!" Natsuki splutters. "What makes you-"</p><p>Natsuki stops talking, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. "A-Ahah! Glad to see someone recognize my experience! Well then, keep practicing and maybe you'll be good as me someday!"</p><p>
  <em>...That wasn't exactly what I meant.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's no way I'm going to tell her that, though.</em>
</p><p>"Just make sure you find a little influence from everyone," Natsuki huffs. "I think you're at least being influenced by Yuri a little bit, aren't you? I mean, I know you've been, like...spending some time with Yuri, or whatever. But you know, Monika and I are just as good as her! A-At poems, I mean! So you should really try to learn something, or you'll never get better!"</p><p>I stare down at my hands, where the mark Yuri left on my wrist has already begun to fade. </p><p>"..."</p><p>"Here's my poem," Natsuki says bluntly. "I'll make sure you learn something from it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Amy Likes Spiders</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know what I heard about Amy?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Amy likes spiders.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Icky, wriggly, hairy, ugly spiders!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That's why I'm not friends with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amy has a cute singing voice.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I heard her singing my favorite love song.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Every time she sang the chorus, my heart would pound to the rhythm of the words.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But she likes spiders.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That's why I'm not friends with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One time, I hurt my leg really bad.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Amy helped me up and took me to the nurse.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I tried not to let her touch me.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She likes spiders, so her hands are probably gross.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That's why I'm not friends with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amy has a lot of friends.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I always see her talking to people.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She probably talks about spiders.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>What if her friends start to like spiders too?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That's why I'm not friends with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It doesn't matter if she has other hobbies.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It doesn't matter if she keeps it private.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It doesn't matter if it doesn't hurt anyone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's gross.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She's gross.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The world is better off without spider lovers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And I'm gonna tell everyone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"It's quite a bit longer than yesterday's," I comment. </p><p>"Yesterday's was way too short," Natsuki huffs. "I was just warming up! I hope you didn't think that was the best I could do."</p><p>"I-I liked your poem yesterday, too..." I say quietly. "I think...I mean, my opinion isn't worth anything, but I think you have a really nice writing style."</p><p>Natsuki stares at me for a long time, mouth opening and closing several times in surprise.</p><p>"Anyway," Natsuki eventually says, "the message is pretty straightforward in this one. I doubt I have to explain it. Like, anyone would agree that the subject of the poem is an ignorant jerk...everyone has some kind of weird hobby, or guilty pleasure. Something that you're afraid if people find out, they'd make fun of you or think less of you."</p><p>"...I worry about stuff like that all the time," I admit. </p><p>"But who cares what someone likes, as long as it's not hurting anyone, and makes them happy? I think people really need to learn to respect others for liking weird things...such as two girls in this club, who I respectfully won't name."</p><p>"...You mean, Borberta and Lorlerta?"</p><p>Natsuki snorts. </p><p>"In all seriousness, though," Natsuki says, "it's kind of ironic that even in my one place of comfort, I can't even have people respect me."</p><p>"...Are you saying that I'm not a person? Sheesh, you don't need to be so rude."</p><p>"What do you mean by...oh."</p><p>Natsuki looks away, cheeks flushing dark pink. </p><p>"...Don't tell anyone, but...I think your opinion isn't...that bad," Natsuki mumbles. "I mean...you still have a lot to learn about writing poems...but you have potential, and I respect that. Just don't tell Yuri or Monika I said that to you, they'll never let me hear the end of it if they knew I actually complimented you."</p><p>"I won't tell anyone," I promise.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Y̵̭̳̬̞̻̬̝͈̯͔͐̿̃̎̌̄̐̈́̐͂̃͠ͅͅu̸̢̡̡͓̜̝̗̞̣̘̳̻͑͐̎̅͜r̴̨͇̤̠͇̃̀̋͑̈́̾̉̑̉̑̋͊̕͝i̴̺̳̻̍</p><p>"I've been waiting for this," Yuri breathes. </p><p>I force a smile. "Thanks...I guess?"</p><p>"Let's see what you've written for today."</p><p>I pass my poem over to Yuri.</p><p>"..."</p><p>Yuri stares at the poem with a surprised expression on her face.</p><p>"Do you...like it?" I ask hesitantly.</p><p>"Kaito...this one might even be better than yesterday's. How did you even pick up on this so quickly? Just yesterday, I was telling you the kind of techniques worth practicing..."</p><p>"I wouldn't call myself any good at writing poems, but you did a good job at explaining. I wanted to add more imagery, even if the result ended up...not that great."</p><p>"No, no! This is...incredible."</p><p>Yuri visibly swallows; even her hands appear sweaty. </p><p>
  <em>Why do I feel so uneasy?</em>
</p><p>"A-Ah," Yuri stutters, face flushing bright red. "That makes me so happy...it's so amazing to feel valued, Kaito! Everything you write is a treasure to me. My heart pounds just holding it..."</p><p>
  <em>Something's wrong.</em>
</p><p>"Ahaha," Yuri laughs. "I want to write a poem about this feeling...is that bad, Kaito? I'm not being weird, am I?"</p><p>"I don't think you're acting weird," I lie through my teeth. </p><p>Luckily, Yuri seems to believe me. </p><p>"I-I'm having a harder time than usual at concealing my emotions...I'm kind of embarrassed."</p><p>
  <em>Now I feel like an asshole for finding Yuri's behavior weird. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>...Why am I suddenly so judgmental?</em>
</p><p>"Right now, I just want you to read my poem, okay?"</p><p>Yuri hands me her poem, her hands visibly shaking. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Wheel</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>A rotating wheel. Turning an axle. Grinding. Bolthead. Linear gearbox. Falling sky. Seven holy stakes. A docked ship. A portal to another world. A thin rope tied to a thick rope. A torn harness. Parabolic gearbox. Expanding universe. Time controlled by slipping cogwheels. Existence of God. Swimming with open water in all directions. Drowning. A prayer written in blood. A prayer written in time-devouring snakes with human eyes. A thread connecting all living human eyes. A kaleidoscope of holy stakes. Exponential gearbox. A sky of exploding stars. God disproving the existence of God. A wheel rotating in six dimensions. Forty gears and a ticking clock. A clock that ticks one second for every rotation of the planet. A clock that ticks forty times every time it ticks every second time. A bolthead of holy stakes tied to the existence of a docked ship to another world. A kaleidoscope of blood written in clocks. A time-devouring prayer connecting a sky of forty gears and open human eyes in all directions. Breathing gearbox. Breathing bolthead. Breathing ship. Breathing portal. Breathing snakes. Breathing God. Breathing blood. Breathing holy stakes. Breathing human eyes. Breathing time. Breathing prayer. Breathing sky. Breathing wheel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ahahaha," Yuri giggles nervously. "It doesn't really matter what it's about. My mind has been a little hyperactive lately, so I've taken it out on your pen."</p><p>
  <em>Wait, <strong>my </strong>pen? </em>
</p><p>"Ah-" Yuri gasps. "That is...a p-pen fell out of your backpack yesterday, so I took it home for safekeeping, and I, um...just really like... the way... that it writes. So I wrote this...poem...with it. And now you're touching it..."</p><p>A startled expression crosses Yuri's face. "What did I just...can we pretend this conversation never happened? You can keep the poem, though..."</p><p>I stare down at Yuri's poem, my mind ground to a halt.</p><p>
  <em>...What's happening to everyone?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...What's happening to me?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>*Save</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>